


(Not So) Empty Handed

by LovelyJehan



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Guitars, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Singing, enjoltaire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyJehan/pseuds/LovelyJehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras yells at Grantaire for his drinking and Grantaire escapes to the music rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not So) Empty Handed

Enjolras had yelled at Grantaire, yet again. This was something that happened at least once a meeting and all anyone else could do was sit and watch. Enjolras had yelled at Grantaire for his drinking habits, in retaliation Grantaire took another gulp of wine, set his bottle down and walked causally out of the Cafe Musian and flipped his finger up at Enjolras. 

Grantaire did not walk home, instead he walked to the university, where he and all his friends studied. He walked to the music rooms, Grantaire was very talented his was an amazing artist and musician and his acting was quite good as well. He picked up one of the guitars and started to play something, not anything in particular, just random series of chords and notes. Until he started to play a song he knew and he started singing.

“If I came to you empty handed  
A barren ocean with nothing at all  
And if I came to you empty hearted  
Searching for pieces after the fall

All I've ever known is how to hide a secret  
But I'm tired of going on without believing  
That love is not illusion, love illuminates the blind

If I fell into you, would it be close enough?  
If I finally let you in, would you show me what love is?  
If I had nothing to give”

Grantaire heard someone enter the music room, but he ignored whoever it was and continued singing,

“If you came to me empty handed  
I'd brave your ocean to bring you home  
And if you came to me empty hearted  
I'd find the pieces to make you whole

If I fell into you, would it be close enough?  
If I finally let you in, would you show me what love is?  
If I had nothing to give

If I am a promise, will you let me break again?  
I will be your compass, I will only let you bend

All I've ever known is how to hide a secret  
But I'm tired of going on without believing  
That love is not illusion, love illuminates the blind

If I fell into you, would it be close enough?  
If I finally let you in, would you show me what love is?  
If I had nothing to give

If I had nothing to give.”

Grantaire sighed when he finished, he set the guitar down and turned to face whoever was in the room with him because he did not hear them leave. 

“That was beautiful.” Said a voice, before Grantaire could turn.

Grantaire made no reply, instead he rolled his eyes and put the guitar back.

“Anyway, I came to apologise.” 

“Who made you come, Enjolras?” Grantaire asked in an exasperated tone.

“Nobody made me come to apologise, R.” Enjolras replied.

“How’d you find me anyway?” 

“Well, I went to see if you were at your apartment, but you were not and I thought I might find you in the art rooms, but as you know, you have to pass the music rooms to get there and I found you here instead.” Enjolras explained.

Grantaire sighed again. 

“R, I really am sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I did, hell, I shouldn’t have ever said anything like what I have to you. You have a beautiful voice, I never knew you were so talented.” Enjolras said.

“Thanks.” Came the mumbled reply.

“May I ask why that song in particular?” 

“I just started playing it, but to me it’s a fantasy of what it could be like, if the person I liked, liked me back.” Grantaire said. 

“Oh. Who is that person?” Enjolras asked. 

Grantaire was silent, he was not going to answer, he did not need to make matters worse for himself.  
A lot of Enjolras’ friends may tease him about not having a clue as to what love or a romantic relationship is, but he was not stupid and he knew what Grantaire’s silence meant.

“It’s me, isn’t it?” Enjolras asked.

Grantaire nodded, there was no point in concealing the truth now, not when Enjolras had finally figured it out. Enjolras came and sat next to Grantaire on the floor and Enjolras smiled at him.

“Good.”

“Good?”

With that Enjolras kissed Grantaire on the lips and Grantaire kissed Enjolras back. The kiss was soft, slow and sweet. When they broke apart Enjolras asked,

“If you don’t mind me jumping from one thing to another, would you mind sharing why you drink? It’s okay of you don’t want to.”

“No, no it’s alright. Well part of the reason is - was - you, I never thought you actually liked me in that way or at all really.” A look of hurt washed of Enjolras’ face. “Another part is that er, my parents are not particularly great, they were abusive and weren’t supportive in anything I did. They also didn’t like the fact that I was gay. I drink a lot, to numb the pain for a while, to numb the self hurt.” Grantaire said.

“Oh, my goodness, ‘Taire. I had no idea.” Enjolras said and it wasn’t until that moment, that he noticed angry red scars on Grantaire’s wrist. 

Enjolras engulfed Grantaire into a massive hug and then Enjolras took Grantaire’s hands in his own and kissed Grantaire’s wrists where the scars were. 

“I am going to help you get better. We are going to do this together.” Enjolras said. 

“I have a question for you now, what are we?” Grantaire asked.

“Hmm, I have a question for you, will you be my boyfriend?” Enjolras asked, smiling.

“Yes. Yes I will be your boyfriend.” Grantaire said and he rejoined their lips together. 

~*~

Grantaire and Enjolras walked back to the Cafe Musian, hand in hand, with dorky smiles on their faces. It was clear to both boys, that their friends had some sort of bet going on, because there was money being passed around. 

“Really?” Grantaire said, laughter in his tone.

“Yep.” Courfeyrac replied, with a playful grin on his face. 

Enjolras and Grantaire both rolled their eyes, before kissing each other again and all their friends clapped and cheered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> First of all this is my first work on this website, so I am still getting used to how it works.  
> Secondly the song that Grantaire sings is Empty Handed by Lea Michele and I do not own it.
> 
> [come talk to me](https://naughtyryro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
